


449

by coooooxiouxiou



Category: 2moontheseries
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, PWP, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coooooxiouxiou/pseuds/coooooxiouxiou
Summary: 和beam酒后一个星期的forth穿越到了一个forthkit的世界





	1. Chapter 1

作为工程学院根正苗红的一名优秀学生，forth是绝对的唯物主义拥护者，直至上一秒门打开。

他听到了他的世界观破碎的声音，而上帝抡着个铁锤站在后边，慈祥地笑着对他说：

surprise.

 

— — —

 

头疼得像被塞进了几颗原子弹。

酗酒真他妈害人伤身。

 

lam昨晚又开了个趴，forth本想干脆地拒绝，他还不能很自在地面对那个房子和在那个房子里发生过的事。

但是他真的太需要酒精和派对了，非常需要，极其需要。

他还搞不清自己究竟该怎么做，在beam那儿又屡屡碰壁，心情烦躁到了极点。

他不可能像beam说的那样，把那晚当成一个酒精和下半身的意外给忘了，他知道自己是在乎的，但这种在乎是什么？朋友立场的愧疚感，普通男人立场的罪恶感，还是以forth的名义对beam的在乎？

他也努力地尝试着做些什么来摆脱挥之不去的焦虑，但事实是他快要疯了。 

forth只记得自己醉得一塌糊涂，丢人地拿着酒瓶满屋子蹿，不管不顾地把lam家鱼缸里的鱼都倒进了马桶，还把客厅的立灯当成了淋浴头，要不是有lam拉着就要在一群人面前脱光了衣服，不知道最后睡死在哪个角落里。

等再睁开眼，他发现自己躺在公寓的卧室床上，昏暗一片的房间让他分不清楚日夜。

他这是睡了一整天？

死lam竟然还有那个精力送他回来。

 

forth掐着突突个没停的太阳穴，强忍住宿醉的恶心跌撞出了卧室。

喉咙干得快要烧起来了，打开灯的瞬间被刺眼的光晃得差点跪下，他在心里痛斥昨晚应邀的自己，艰难地走到了厨房，想先喝点水清醒一下，打开冰箱却看到了很多他记忆中不存在的东西。

啤酒，水果，保鲜纸包好的肉饼，鸡蛋，还有牛奶？

作为一个独居的单身男大学生，他的冰箱平常总是空置着，最多放几瓶啤酒，lam总不会这么娘炮地好心给他的冰箱添置这些食物吧。

这时，门厅传来钥匙开锁的声音。

forth想着应该是lam拿了他的钥匙，转身正准备感谢他的田螺小伙伴，却看到一个他没有预料到的人站在门口。

“forth？”

 

“……kit？”

 

 

那天他在beam的公寓下了豪言，说要对他负责要追求他，这一整个星期也的确想尽办法地缠着beam，但其实他还没有做好面对狂野医生帮的心理准备。

疑惑先心虚一步主导了forth的思绪，他公寓的钥匙怎么会在kit那？

“你不是说要晚点回来？”

forth皱着眉看着kit自然地走进了他的公寓，然后自然地在沙发放下了背包。

“那个，kit，你……”

kit走进了厨房，轻车熟路地从橱柜里拿出了一个forth从来没见过的马克杯，绕到他的背后打开了冰箱，再自然地倒了一杯冰水。

“……怎么会在这里？”

kit看起来也渴坏了，大口地喝光了杯子里的水，闻言抬起眼用看傻子的眼神看他，“不然呢，我要在哪里？”

突然，forth注意到kit身边的流水台上放着另一个马克杯，和kit手里的很相似，只是颜色不同。

事情不太对劲。

他走出厨房环视了一圈，这是他的公寓没错，沙发、柜子、电视都是他初搬进公寓就添置的，但仔细看就发现有很多和印象中不一样的摆放：茶几不见了，玄关多了一个鞋柜，沙发旁的置物柜子上多出了许多他没见过的东西，其中一直空着的一格被填满了书，电视柜上还摆着几个相框——他的公寓从来不摆照片。

“kit，这不好笑，你动了我东西？”

“什么？我动你什么东西了？”

kit的语气听起来依然自然得毫无破绽，他走上前，以一种超过他俩交情的亲密距离站到了forth面前，脸上的表情关心和质疑各占了一半，“forth，你今天很奇怪，你是不是又有事瞒着我？”

forth本该意识到这个问句的古怪，但这回心虚后来居上地占据了他的大脑。kit的话让他想起了beam的事，他错把这当成了某种暗示，下意识地想要开口解释，“kit，我......”

钥匙声再次响起，他和kit一同奇怪地望向门口。

“宝贝，我回……”

啪嗒一声，钥匙掉到了地上。

 

 

他这辈子死都不会再去lam家喝酒了。

那个地方可能克他，forth想。

 

— — —

 

 

他绝对是还没醒，绝对的。

forth看着对面沙发上和自己长得一模一样的人把kit牢牢地圈坐在大腿上，一脸敌意地警惕地瞪着自己，而kit看起来还没缓过神，手搭在拦在他腰间的手臂上，说不出话地直愣愣地看着自己。

这样魔幻而尴尬的局面可能持续了几分钟，像是终于下定决心要相信这并不是幻觉，kit犹豫地问，“所以你也是forth？”

“是的。”“不是。”

两个一模一样的声音诡异地同时响起，只是内容和语气截然不同。

kit警告性地瞪了眼身后的人，“我现在要搞清楚情况！”

搂着他的人赌气一样地埋进了他的肩窝，收紧箍在他腰间的手。

“我真的是forth。”forth无奈地重复。

他把自己的身份证号码背了遍，还一个个数出了自己的每一任班主任和每一任同桌，那边的forth才不情不愿地在kit的肩窝里点点头，算是承认了这个荒诞的事实。

“所以这到底是怎么回事？你怎么会在这？”

“我不知道，我只记得我在lam家喝醉了。”

几乎是反射性地，kit拔高了音量，“又喝醉了？喝酒不知道点节制？”

forth一时间被这种亲昵的谴责堵得不知道该说些什么。

被勒令不能打扰问话的人委屈地蹭了蹭kit的脖子，小声地反驳，“宝贝，我在这呢，那不是我……”

kit勾过身后人的脖子，在他耳边恶狠狠地说，“我不管！看你还敢不敢喝那么多！可把你牛逼坏了，还喝穿越了！你以后要是瞒着我喝成这样你就去睡天桥底！”

 

 

forth五味杂陈地看着眼前几乎粘在一起的两个人亲密地拌着嘴，这个画面实在是太荒唐了——

那是他‘自己’和狂野医生帮的‘kit’，像任何一对如胶似漆的情侣一样。

他从来没有想过要用那种眼光看kit。

从认识起，他和kit的关系就没有发生过太大的改变，就是不错的喝酒的朋友而已。而且kit好像对喝酒热情不高，来喝酒的次数也不多。

在他看来，kit对朋友很仗义，对女生很体贴，不像pha的高傲冷僻，也不像beam的风流招摇，从他和他的另外两个好友的互动可以看出是个嘴硬但软性子的人。

他就像突然跌入了一个过分真实的梦境，被迫地观赏以自己为主角的毫无逻辑的感情戏码。

 

forth清咳了一下，想要拉回忘记自己的存在开始聊天的....情侣的注意力。

“咳，请问，我们在一起多久了？”

另一个forth反应得飞快，不满地截下话头，“什么你们，是我和kit，关你屁事。”

“一年多了。”kit诚实地说，只是语气因为羞赧而不太自然 。

对面的人对他的发问感到不解，“难道你没和kit在一起？”

他尴尬地摇了摇头，那边马上恨铁不成钢地感叹，“简直难以置信会有我还没追到kit。”

kit曲起肘向后打了身后的人一下，脸有些红，“闭嘴，白痴。”

 

 

他们随意地聊了几句，气氛比一开始要正常了一些。这边的时间进程和自己世界的是一模一样的，forth又想起纠结着他一个星期的那件事。

他实在有些在意，那个问题卡在喉咙里说不出来又咽不下去，犹豫了很久，最后还是问了出口。

“这个世界的beam最近怎么样？”

“beam？他最近改性了，整天跟在理学院的院之星后头跑，像是来真的。你那边的呢？”

“他最近……可能不太好……”forth斟酌着用词，视线飘到了地上。

kit察觉到了他的不妥，“什么叫可能不太好？”

“发生了一些事。”

“你直接说重点行不行！”kit生气地捏了一把抱着自己的人的大腿，被迁怒的人吃痛地张大了嘴，既不敢怒也不敢言，只能狠狠地瞪着对面的始作俑者。

“我们喝多了，我把他给睡了。”

 

 

客厅瞬间陷入了不可思议的安静，空调浅浅的出风声和挂钟指针转动的嘀嗒声变得格外清晰，空气在这一刻像是突然变得很重，时间仿佛静止。

本来死死搂着kit的forth不自觉地卸了力松了手，顿住了几秒后kit猛地挣脱身后的怀抱跳了起来，扑上来重重地给了他一拳，把他掀倒在地上，“你操了beam？”

kit跨坐在他的身上，拳头毫无章法地使尽全力地落了下来，“你是人吗？啊！”

另一个forth显然还很混乱，但马上追过来试图从背后抱住他失控的男朋友，“kit，冷静点！”

kit反过头怒吼，“冷静你妈！你他妈竟然操了beam！”

被吼得头昏眼花的forth立刻向天竖起了三根手指，慌得话都说不清，“天地良心！不，不是我啊是他！是他！”

kit被愤怒烧红了眼，有好几下都打到forth的骨头，打得他自己的手又麻又痛，到最后基本没有了力气。

“你他妈怎么敢！beam把你当兄弟！是你强迫他的吧！还他妈喝多了！他怎么可能喝多！他喝多了我怎么会不在边上！”

“因为他喜欢你。”

时间仿佛又一次静止，已经挥出去的下一个拳头在空中定住，僵住了的kit落到了身后的同样僵住了的forth的怀里，两个人的脸上写满了震惊。

 

 

这大概就是跟狂野医生帮坦白的预演吧。

身体和脸都被打得生疼，招呼在鼻子上的几拳让他眼冒金星，暂时的耳鸣像是把惊悚凌厉的哭声，尖锐得几乎刺穿他的鼓膜。

而他在说出口的下一秒就后悔了，他绝对是被打短路了才会说出那句话。

beam不会希望他说出这件事的。

在这个秘密前他至始至终只是个不幸窥得一角的第三者，这本质上与他无关，更不能被他卑劣地当作是意外发生的原因。

forth只能在心里安慰自己，这不是属于自己的那个世界，这个人不是beam喜欢的kit。

他放弃似的闭上眼，摊在地上简单地解释，“他失恋了，喝醉了，然后事情就发生了。”

kit双目无神地愣在原地，像是彻底死了机，他身后的forth也目瞪口呆地张着嘴，看起来接受不了这过大的信息量，最后呆呆地小声说出了句：“beam竟然对你有这个想法……”

“有个屁！你疯了吗！你有病！你们都他妈有病！老子要睡了！”

瞬间又被激活的kit气冲冲地乱吼了一通，把两个forth都甩在身后，大步冲向了卧室。

“你！不准进来！”他对着追上去的forth大力地摔上了门，决断地反了锁。

 

 

被男朋友锁在了他们的卧室外的forth表示很委屈。

在学院忙了一天回到家，他本该和他的kit度过一个平常但很甜蜜的晚上，kit明早没有课，这意味着他今晚还可以得到某些比亲吻更多的东西。然而，没有甜蜜，没有同床共枕，没有相拥而眠，没有亲吻，什么都没有——

只有一个莫名其妙出现的‘forth’。

而这个所谓的另一个世界的自己，不仅声称没有和那个世界的kit在一起，还他妈的睡了那个世界的beam？

他无视了坐在地上的那个和自己长得一模一样的扫把星，糟心地准备在客厅找个稍微舒服点的位置睡一觉，好明天起早哄哄他的男朋友。突然，他敏锐地捕捉到了刚刚话里被他忽略掉的一个细节，“失恋了？”

“他失恋了，而你没和kit在一起，那就代表kit和别人在一起了，谁？”

 

 

forth第一次这么直观地看到自己沉着脸传说中凶神恶煞的模样，怪不得要让他当教头呐。

为了这个世界的ming的性命着想，他摇了摇头。

“不知道。”


	2. Chapter 2

他在凌晨六点醒来，第六次看到熟悉的客厅天花板。

不大的公寓里有三个人的呼吸。

这让forth意识到他还没从那场梦中醒过来。

 

但他几乎要习惯了，甚至对此不再有半分的焦虑和不安。

这不是一个好的征兆。

 

——这不是你的世界，你不属于这里。

 

他努力地尝试着保持清醒，然而身体却自然地向沙发靠背侧过了身，平静而放松地重新陷入了睡眠。

 

 

— — —

 

一开始并不是这样的。

第一次在翻不了身的客厅沙发上醒来时，forth感到无比的紧张和混乱。

他侥幸地想把前一晚的鸡飞狗跳当作是一场噩梦，半眯着眼不停地试图说服自己，可能是lam把醉倒的他扔在了沙发上，又或者是他根本就没有去聚会，是他太累了直接睡死在了沙发上......

然而，另一个forth走到了沙发前，面无表情地俯视着他，打断了他没有意义的自欺欺人。

这天杀的太诡异了，他被迫地彻底清醒了过来。

客厅的钟指向六点半，forth才发现这个钟也不是自己印象中的那一个。他坐起身胡乱地抹了把脸，不费多少力气地就回忆起了昨晚每一个魔幻的细节。

“你替我去上课，今天星期二，你知道有什么课的了，车钥匙在鞋柜上。”

并非从自己嘴里出来的自己的声音幻觉般在客厅突兀地响起。

那个forth穿着他熟悉的家居服，看起来还没完全睡醒，手里拿着一串钥匙，留下冷漠的一句话就没再看他一眼，蹑手蹑脚地打开了卧室的门。forth立即想起来卧室里睡着谁——

那不是“他”的卧室，是“他们”的卧室。

脑袋仿佛被塞进了五千只集体尖叫的尖叫鸡，他拖着疲惫不堪的身心挪步到了浴室，随意地用手和纸巾打理了一下自己，不去看洗漱台上成对的一红一蓝的洗漱用具。他盯着镜子里自己的影子许久，犹豫地摸了摸自己的脸，又碰了碰冰冷的镜面，重复了几次后他对自己傻子一样的举动翻了个白眼，却在心底像确认了什么似的松了口气。

透过从未关紧的卧室门缝，能看到另一个自己上了床搂住了还在熟睡的kit，forth迅速地移开了视线。穿上了离他最近的一双鞋，鞋柜上躺着两把车钥匙，他瞥了眼后慌张地拿起自己熟悉的那一把，逃似的出了门。

 

 

出了那间房子，其他的一切反而正常了起来。

forth骑着他熟悉的宝贝哈雷，途经熟悉的街道，特地去他熟悉的一家早餐店点了一套他熟悉的炒河粉加冻咖啡。他走过熟悉的学院走道，坐进熟悉的教室座位，和周围熟悉的同学打过招呼，看着熟悉的老师走上讲台。

所有事物亦如他记忆中的那样，就像他真的只是做了一个该死的过于真实的梦。

没有什么能比这些熟悉的环境更能让他感到安心，紧绷的神经和僵硬的面部肌肉逐渐放松下来，forth悠悠地转着笔，选择性地忘记自己身上没有手机和香烟这件事。

lam在上课铃响后十五分钟才迟迟地出现在教室门口，弯着腰在老师的死亡视线下溜到了他旁边的座位。

lam也还是那个死lam。

forth愉悦地朝他比了个口型打过招呼，然而对方并不领情，一坐下来气都没缓顺，就凑到他边上不解地问，“你怎么来那么早，你昨天可是说今早要翘课的。”

日。

就像是他精心制作了一个漂亮的六寸蛋糕，突然一栋倒塌的八十层高楼砸了下来，遍地都是建筑的尘土残骸，一点儿奶油渣都没剩，力量悬殊，根本不给留他半点招架的余地。他被硬生生地从一个梦境拽到了另一个梦境，在其中难辨真假虚实，被拉扯得几乎四分五裂。八十层高楼倒塌的声音还在他脑子里轰隆隆地回响。

forth拧过脑袋，放下手中的笔，呆滞地看着黑板，不想开口说任何话。脑子里那五千只尖叫鸡都变成讲台上老师的样子，嘴里不断发出的杂音要命地敲击他脆弱的神经。

 

他就这么一动不动地坐了一个早上。

lam揽着他走出了教室，看着他半死不活的样子，忧虑地拍了拍他的肩，“怎么了老铁？看你蔫了吧唧的样儿，欲求不满啊？跟kit吵架了？”然后自顾自的在他耳边念起了恋爱经。

forth幽幽地看了他一眼，几乎想仰天深叹一口气。

这个念头在他走到学院大堂迎面撞上pha和yo时更加强烈了。

哦吼，几万年不会在工程学院遇到的人今天给他遇上了。

forth牵强地扯起嘴角，心情复杂地和向自己招手的yo问好。他们也如自己所熟悉的那样，站在对方身边就自然地散发着外人无法介入的气场。眼前笑着的yo还是让自己心动的可爱模样，pha也还是那副冷冰冰的姿态，唯一不同的可能是这个pha没有了对自己的敌意。

这两个人光是站在一起，就足以让全世界知道他们有喜欢对方。无论在哪个世界都雷打不动地在一起，只能说他们真的是天生一对。

果然，自己从一开始就没有一点儿胜算。

 

 

学院饭堂的饭菜也是熟悉地没盐没味。

forth没精打采地往嘴里塞着白饭，开始恨这一切他所熟悉的事物了。

它们如此的平常，以致于让他感觉所有事情好像本就该如此，这些熟悉的一切依着他所知道的路线稳妥地前进这着，这其中不对劲的，只有他而已。

他草草地解决了吃不出味道的午餐，拿起手边的冰水一饮而尽，告别过同桌的好友，强迫自己无视他们‘我就知道你赶着回家见老婆’的眼神。

回公寓的一路上他都在为没有遇到同个学院的ming而感到庆幸，听lam说这小子当选了校之月后被拉去参加各种活动，忙得连聚会都很少去。

 

同样值得谢天谢地的是，他也没有遇到beam。

 

 

— — —

 

后来forth就再没有出过公寓。

如果被发现外面有两个“forth”在活动的话，事情只会比现在更麻烦。

他获得了这间公寓除了卧室以外的所有使用权，在另外两个人去上课不在的时候，他就在公寓里睡觉，健身，看看书，上上网。

forth无可奈何地任由这些无聊的消遣消磨着他的意志，勉强把这当作是一个普通的宅在公寓里的假期。

他通过互联网和各种社交软件了解着这个世界，所有的大事件依然和他所知道的偏差不大，国家政治，娱乐八卦，天灾人难，这对人气夫妇依然离婚了，那个流量小生恋爱还是曝光了，这部电影马上要上映了，网上掐架的话题也还是那几个，就连lam和pha他们的社交动态也和自己印象中的相差不远。

“forth”的社交动态要比自己的多一些。

他不怎么擅长这些社交软件，ins和推特是当初竞选校之月的时候开的，只有几张照片和一些宣传学院活动的转发，但此时他却在自己的账户里看到了很多照片——“他”和kit的照片。

大多是手机持有者抓拍的kit的照片，也有一些是两个人的合照。照片中的他们穿着不一样季节的衣服，从各自学院的制服到私服，从短袖短裤到围巾外套，两个人在一起的时间线有迹可循。拍照者的技术并不怎么样，角度和滤镜都十分笨拙，但丝毫不影响画面的温馨甜蜜。这些照片里面亲密的两人于他而言过分的熟悉也过分的陌生。

这几天，forth一直克制着自己不去探索关于他们感情的缘起和经过，然而，整间公寓里到处都是他们相爱的痕迹——叠放在一起的工程学和医学的书籍，玄关处两个并在一起的鞋柜，一红一蓝的情侣马克杯，柜子上被框起来的合照......

这对他来说代入感过于强烈，这是“forth”和“kit”的家，他们在此生活，他们相爱。

 

这一切都真实地发生过，并正在发生。

这也是最让他感到混乱的原因。

 

另外两个人很迅速地回归到了自己出现前他们最自然的相处模式。

他们会一起回家，一边进家门一边说着学校里发生的鸡毛蒜皮的事，kit会皱着眉让旁边的人把乱扔的鞋摆进鞋柜里，然后另一个forth就会心情极佳地亲一口他脸上的酒窝再照做。

他们会一起坐在沙发前的地毯上，两个人头靠在一起专心地盯着手机里的外卖软件，讨论着下一顿要吃些什么，会幼稚地推脱着让对方去门口拿外卖，再幼稚地推脱着让对方把外卖垃圾整理干净。

他们会突然想起什么似的凑到对方的耳边说上几句悄悄话，然后极近地对视着，露出默契的笑。

他们会在看到网络上的某个笑话后兴奋地分享给对方，然后笑倒在一块儿。

他们会在某个突然的瞬间亲吻，像他们在这个不属于他的世界里无数次做过的那样。

他们并不会完全地无视他，只是他是forth这件事似乎不怎么干扰他们。

一开始他只敢待到阳台或厨房远远地避开他们，对他们亲密的举动感到别扭。渐渐地他更多地待在客厅里，跟他们隔着一段距离坐在沙发的一个角落里。虽然说得不多，但他们开始可以自在地交流，kit会在点外卖的时候问他一句，另一个forth会依着“他们的口味”替他决定，冷漠地使唤他去做一些也许本该是他要做的家务。

他某种程度上地被圈养了起来，在这里的第二天他得到了一套属于他的洗漱用具，陆陆续续地这间房子多了一些细微又真实存在的属于他的印记。

这两个人都因为很诡异的理由理所当然地非常了解他，而这令forth怪异地感到安心。

后来的kit再也没有出现像第一晚那样的情绪化的一面，他不会把他和另一个forth搞混，也不会像对普通朋友一样地对他，他们像是很熟稔，同时又很疏离。

“这感觉像是forth突然多了个双胞胎兄弟，你们很像，不对，我的意思是，我知道你们都是forth，但我知道你们并不一样。”

forth在心里接上一句，你和我那边的kit也很不一样。

这个kit比他所知道的要安静，常常捧着一本书坐在沙发前看上一晚，在被打扰的时候瞪几眼来寻求关注的男朋友，却在他坐下来时自然地靠上去，没有阻止揽上他腰间的手。

这个kit会赖床，会因为起床气皱起脸，黏糊糊地跟另一个forth哼哼唧唧地撒娇，在爱人温柔的低哄下心不甘情不愿地整理好东西，被牵着手带出家门。

这个kit会在家里扎起苹果头，放松的时候会不自觉地哼唱几句，forth才知道原来kit唱歌很好听。

在他的世界里这样的了解是有些过界的，但他忍不住会想，自己世界的kit是不是也是这样的。

 

有一次，另一个forth问起他那个世界的情况，然后表情嫌恶地说：

“kit和别人在一起了，beam暗恋他，而我还跟beam搞在了一起。你的世界真他妈糟透了。”

他没有反驳也没有应和他的话，只是专注地盯着电视，好像那个浮夸的洗衣粉广告有多有趣似的。

他越来越需要经常性地回忆自己世界的事情。

forth不愿意承认，几天下来，他慢慢地要习惯了，习惯看着另一个forth和kit生活在一起，习惯作为仅仅是这间屋子的客人的“forth”。

他甚至已经不怎么费心去想，他究竟要怎么回到自己的世界。

 

这不是一个好的征兆。

 

 

— — — 

 

等他再一次醒过来时已经快九点半了。

他赤着脚走进浴室，拿起洗手台另一边的牙刷挤上牙膏，慢条斯理地漱洗完后朝发出声响的厨房走去，kit正站在灶台前煮着什么。

“早。”

“嗷，醒啦？早餐快好了，forth去学院拿东西了，等等回来。”

kit熟练地往烧开的锅里放进面饼，旁边的平底锅上正煎着三个蛋，发出嘶嘶的响声。

他迟钝地反应过来，现在这间屋子里只有他和kit，他对此感到有些惴惴不安，但没有离开厨房。

厨房飘散开面汤的香气，kit给他盛了一碗，铺了一块煎蛋的汤面在灯光下泛着油光，卖相看起来很不错。

“我和他都不怎么会煮，但是我觉得他的厨艺比我强那么点。”kit坦率地说，但forth却很怀疑，“我不会做饭。”

“我知道，他跟我在一起前也不煮。”kit给锅盖上了盖，forth看了眼流水台上的两个空碗，没有问他为什么不吃。

手里的碗有些烫，室内的温度不至于让热汤晕起白气。

forth安静地吃着，这只是很普通的方便面而已，但很合自己的口味。

他不会做饭，连泡个泡面都能搞砸，而且他从没想过去学，外卖对他来说已经很足够了，何必费时又费力地自己动手。

他自我承认是个缺点颇多的人，他冲动好胜，大男子主义和英雄主义过剩，占有欲过强，抽烟喝酒纹身一个没落下。但这个forth比他体贴，比他耐心，学会了煮饭，甚至为kit戒了烟——这整间屋子里找不到一根烟，原因并不难猜，kit是个医科生，狂野医生帮那三人都不太能闻到烟味。

他想过也许真的有那么一天，他会为了一个人改变自己。

而这个forth已经这么做了。

 

吃下最后一口面，他抬起头，第一次这么近地直视这个世界的kit的眼睛，他的语气郑重得可笑，“我想我应该有这个资格这么说，他真的很爱你。”

kit笑了起来，眼里的甜蜜让他有一瞬间真的错以为那些爱意是给他的。

“我知道。”

他的声音轻得像耳语，forth入了神地盯着他脸上陷进的两个酒窝。

“而我也是。”

 

钥匙开门的声音响起，眼前那双漂亮的眼睛被闪亮的笑意充盈。kit轻快地朝门口走去，伸手去拿爱人手里的两个大袋子。对方挡住了他的手，笑着说了些什么，不由分说地低下头吻住了他。

kit扶着他的肩，柔软地闭上了眼。

 

 

forth靠着厨房的流水台，手里的碗还没有完全散去余温，碗底的汤渣浑浊地映射着头顶吊灯的光。

脑海里突然响起那个forth说过的话。

那感觉更像是他的自言自语，他难以辨认声音里的情感。

 

 

“你的世界真他妈糟透了。”


	3. Chapter 3

 

那是他自己，forth知道他的目的是什么。

 

——————

 

forth在模糊间听到了声响。

他睡得不浅，但那个声响不屈不挠地把他从睡梦中挖了出来。

等意志慢慢清醒过来的那一刻，他意识到了那是什么声音。

 

天还没亮，只有些许微弱的灯光从窗帘的缝隙泄入，整个空间都是沉重晦暗的灰色调，只有靠近卧室的走道留了几盏小射灯。forth尴尬别扭地在沙发翻了个身，他紧闭着眼，越是尝试着转移注意力，困倦的思绪越是被从卧室传来的暧昧声响搅得一塌糊涂。

那些含糊的喘息像是越来越近，仿佛就在他耳边响起，脑海里无法抑制地形成了一个粗略的画面。

 

他应该继续在沙发上蜷成一团，死死地掩住耳朵，假装自己能够继续入睡，但forth站起了身，一步一步缓慢地走近了声响传来的房间。

然后他顿住了——

那扇门光明正大地大敞着，以某种显而易见的目的。

 

 

卧室只留了床前的两盏小顶灯，那足以让forth毫不费劲地看清床上纠缠在一起的两人。

较为强壮的男人紧紧地搂住体型较为娇小的一个，把他钉死在自己怀里，含住了他的下唇，没有完全封住他抑制不住呻吟的嘴，浅浅的暖光下两个人的肤色差依然明显。

地上还散落着两人的衣服，他们没有遮盖他们交叠的下体，肉体碰撞的声音和黏糊的水声在安静的卧室里显得格外的色情，一小截阴茎用力地进出股间，激烈的摩擦把被搂在怀中的人白得发光的皮肤磨蹭得通红。

forth无法移开自己的视线，像陷入了某种强大的魔障，无视了心底的警告声。

他应该捂住他硬得发疼的下体，仓惶地逃离这个“观众席”，可怜巴巴地撑着浴室的墙，想着“forth”和“kit”做爱的画面撸一发。

然而，等意识回笼时，他已经走到了床边两步外的位置。

 

kit睁开了眼，侧过脸倚在男人的肩头上看着他。他的眼眶通红，斑驳的泪痕挂在眼角和脸颊上，眼珠子湿漉漉地泛着水光，因为身下的顶弄不停地发出暧昧挠人的呻吟声，嘴微微地张着，露出了一小截舌，他整个人看起来各种意义上的湿透了。

他就这样盯着他看，像是被操丢了魂，又看起来足够清醒。

那个forth凑近了他的耳边，含住了他的一边耳垂，含糊地说了些什么，然后掐着kit的腰把他翻过了身，把kit的腿固定在他的大腿两旁，让kit门户大开地对着自己。

以保持被贯穿的情况下被转过了身，还埋在体内的阴茎研磨过一圈，他敏感地发着颤，但还是抬起眼盯着已经靠到了床边的forth。

那副白皙的身体上扎眼地印着一串红红紫紫的吻痕，一双强壮的手从腋下穿过，安抚性地刮过挺立在空气中的乳尖。

 

forth一条腿跪到了床上，这是一个很危险的距离，是一个可参与的距离。

kit在这时俯下了身，匍匐在他身前，颤抖着手拉下了他裤子的松紧带。

forth听到了自己震耳欲聋的心跳声，他看着那张涨红的脸蹭了蹭自己肿胀的勃起，湿润的唇贴着被浸湿的布料描出柱身的形状，泛着亮光的双眼自下而上无辜地看着自己。

他感觉自己硬得快要爆炸了。

他快速地扯下了裤子坐到了床上，kit撑着他的大腿扯下了他的内裤，里边的大家伙迫不及待地弹了出来，戳到了kit的脸边，forth能感受到自己的阴茎因为他近在咫尺温热的呼吸激动地跳了跳。kit被身后几下突然加大力度的顶弄撞得几乎撑不住身，咬着下唇溢出难耐的呻吟，从forth的角度能看到他身后的人是怎么捏住他的臀肉，不断地整根捅进他的体内的。

kit扶住他的阴茎，伸出嫣红的舌舔弄着顶端，像是在品尝一样地缓慢耐心地打着转，浅浅地戳刺眼口，再勾过顶端和柱身相连的裂口，空出一只手柔柔地捏弄着底下的囊袋。

操。

kit半睁着眼直直地望着他，收起齿含住了整个顶端又吐出，来回了几次后把他胀大得狰狞的阴茎贴在脸边亲昵地蹭了蹭，伸出舌细细地舔过上面的沟壑，温柔得宛如对待什么宝物。

像是终于进行完了一种预备仪式，forth甚至看到他狡黠地勾起了嘴角，露出了浅浅的酒窝。kit再次含住了他的阴茎，这次他尽可能多地含住，熟练地用嘴套弄了起来，另一只手抚慰着没能含住的部分。

他挑起眼看forth，放松了喉咙，给forth做了几个深喉。

forth接收到了他的暗示，僵硬地扶住了他的后脑，挺腰往他的嘴冲撞，那边的forth也突然加快了速度。forth有种夹在中间的kit仿佛要被贯穿的错觉，但他没办法停下挺身的动作，那湿热颤抖的口腔包裹着他，kit在他越来越粗暴的动作下只是忍住了反刍的冲动，尽力地容纳着他。

这个人熟悉他在性事中所有隐秘的癖好和敏感点。

 

突然，kit松开了他，扶着他的腿颤抖着尖声呻吟着，灯光下他浑身染上异常的红，耳根，脸颊，脖颈。他身后的forth把他捞进了怀里，拔出了他体内的阴茎——forth注意到他没有戴套。他圈住了kit的阴茎根部，硬生生止住了他射精的欲望。

kit难受地挣扎着，男人不断地在他耳边呢喃些安抚的话，抚摸他的大腿根部，让他尽快地放松下来，“嘘，宝贝...乖，宝贝，你刚刚射了一次了，现在还不能射……”

 

 

forth还沉陷于刚刚美妙的温热触感，下意识地借着自己的前液和kit的唾液套弄着还很兴奋的勃起。

那边的kit渐渐地在另一个forth的怀里安静了下来，男人奖励般地印下几个亲吻，继续在他耳边说着宝贝真棒之类安抚的话。在这时那个forth抬起了头，和forth对上了视线。

从forth走进房间起，他就一直是那副意味不明的表情，到现在他才像是笑了，但forth确定那其中并不愉快，也无调侃。

他开始抚摸kit的身体。forth的视线追着他的手，那只骨节分明的左手擦过kit突出的锁骨，指尖向下捏住左边的乳头揉捻了起来，kit敏感地呻吟出声，下意识地往后躲，却更陷入身后人的怀抱。他的大腿被固定着敞开，身下的阴茎可怜兮兮地挺着，男人的另一只手抚过他阴茎根部相接的部位，摩挲着他大腿根部细嫩的肉。kit无处可躲地颤抖着，他讨饶地缩到男人的耳边，磨了磨男人汗湿的鬓角，即便如此他的手也还是堪堪地扒着身上强壮的臂膀，被调教得很好地没有去抚慰自己勃起的欲望。

那只手终于游走到了kit一张一合的穴口，拇指轻轻刮过穴口的一圈褶皱，往足够湿润的后穴里塞进了一根手指。kit发出了舒服的呻吟，挺胸把自己送进那只亵玩着他乳尖的手里。他身后的人顶了顶腰，他抬起发软的手勾住自己的右腿膝弯，把自己的下体更加裸露在forth眼前。

后穴里的手指增加了一根，forth可以清晰地看到那两根手指是怎么以剪刀状开拓着里面的软肉的，肠液和润滑剂把kit的臀间和大腿弄得乱七八糟的，在微弱的灯光下泛着淫靡诡异的光。

forth倾身靠近了，伸出手弹了弹另一边被忽视了的乳尖，惹来那人小声短促的呻吟，他用力地揉捏起指尖间充血的小东西。kit难耐地在身后人的怀里扭动，唾液从喘息着没办法闭上的嘴角留下，很快他被身后的男人掐住下巴擒住了嘴，forth为听不到那好听的声音而感到有些失望。

他的手往下，学着刚刚那人做的那样，抚摸他大腿根部细腻的皮肤，手下颤抖的身体让他燃起可怕的满足感和欲望，他轻轻地捏起一小块软肉，那片被磨得通红的皮肤马上留下了不甚明显的手印，手指来到含了两根手指的穴口。

 

他混沌的大脑里响起了最后的警铃。

那是他自己，forth知道他的目的是什么。

这是一场精心策划的惩罚，甚至可以说是报复，惩罚他没有抓住该属于他的kit，愚蠢地放任眼前的尤物在自己的世界里和别人在一起。

这是一场强制性的教学，要他熟知kit身上的每一个私密的敏感带，让他亲身与他共赴旖旎的情事。

这是一杆强上瘾性的毒品，要他知道了这个滋味之后，便离不开这个和他如此契合的男人。

他知道，但他还是如那人所预想的，义无反顾地踩进了这个陷阱，不给自己留任何洗地的借口。

他往那湿嗒嗒的穴口塞进了一根手指。 

 

forth在里面进出着按压着内壁，直到他按到了一块，柔软炽热的肠肉马上绞紧了三根手指，kit差点跳了起来，几乎要抱不住腿，他使劲地甩头尖叫出声，阴茎颤抖着吐出更多透明的前液。

他细细地碾压着那一块软肉，另一人塞进了第三根手指。kit的呻吟声开始带上了哑哑的哭腔，他的后穴被塞得满满当当，四根手指在里面不停地来回地抽插。

另一个forth抽出了手，穴口一下缩不起来，空空地张着，forth的手指还在里边，他着魔地擦过kit的敏感点，死死盯着kit沉迷在情欲中漂亮的脸，被汗浸湿的发丝地搭在额上，那两个平常使他显得纯情生动的酒窝此时色情勾人到了极致。

那个forth捞来了一旁的润滑剂，往穴口淋上小半罐，不等另外两人反应过来，就着还有一根手指在里面的情况下挤进了粗大的勃起。

他在kit的后颈和耳根印下细碎的吻，帮他早已无力的手勾住他的大腿，在小心地完整地挤进后抽出一小截再插入。他低声在kit耳边说着能帮他放松的下流话，等kit终于松开紧皱的眉头，真的完全适应后，开始整出整入地大力抽插。

forth还埋在后穴里的手指跟着另一人的阴茎一起抽插着，每一下都精准地戳到kit的敏感点上，后穴的润滑剂被夸张地打出了些许白色的泡沫。kit大声迷乱地呻吟着，说不出一整句完整的话，软着手捧住身后人的脸，舔着他的下巴索吻，然后被缠着舌头交换了一个绵长得窒息的吻。

forth在这时塞进了第二根手指，另一边也马上停下了抽动，耐心地等着两人怀里僵硬的人放松下来。另一个forth亲吻他被汗和泪浸湿的脸，在通红的眼角边留下几个格外温柔的吻，握住他被疼得有些疲软的阴茎套弄起来，forth欺身含住一边的乳珠，kit被夹在中间敏感地颤抖着，又挺身更把自己送到他的嘴边。

乘着他的注意力被转移时，forth塞进了第三根手指。

红色的肛口被撑满得没有一丝空隙，forth轻微地搅动着里头的手指，另一只手抚摸着kit的大腿根部，轻轻啃咬被玩弄得两边红肿的乳首，另一个forth也在短暂的停顿后开始缓缓地抽动。

 

他不愿意去想自己为什么会匪夷所思地走进这个局，更令他惊讶的是，kit竟然答应了。

这么喜欢他吗？

这么喜欢forth吗？

这么喜欢……自己吗？

 

被夹在两人中间的人软着身子摊在爱人的身上，迷迷糊糊地叫着他的名字，哑着嗓子可怜地求饶。

“不行，好涨……不……”

“forth……forth……”

“forth……”

耳边的呼唤声和鼓擂般的心跳声在forth的脑子里一阵一阵地回响，他抽出了手指。

 

kit在forth抽出手的时候迷茫地抖了一下，然而马上另一个炙热的柱体抵住了已经含了一根肉棒的穴口。

forth挤光了剩下的润滑剂，拉过kit发软的双腿圈住自己的腰，坚定地将挤进了一个顶端。

“不行，好满，我不行……”kit害怕地向后缩，但浑身酸软地使不上劲，他被两个强壮的男人扣死在腿上。

他身后的男人低声安抚着，温柔地抹过kit满脸的汗和泪，爱抚他再次半软的勃起，“乖，kit可以的，宝贝你可以的……”

终于整根没入时，三个人都大松了一口气。forth硬了一晚几乎爆炸的阴茎终于被再次温暖所包裹，他按耐住马上抽插的欲望，等着中间失了神喘息的人适应。

“kit好棒，完全吞了进去。”另一个forth摸了摸塞进了两根阴茎几乎没有了褶皱的穴口，又摸摸他仿佛被撑满的肚皮。

两个人一前一后的在kit身上啃咬着，留下满身可怖的痕迹，感受到kit呻吟中舒服的成分逐渐增大后，他们小幅度地轮流抽插起来，在kit开始语无伦次地说胡话时他们几乎全部抽出，轮流快速地进出，每一下都磨过让kit发疯的那一点。

“宝贝你湿透了，我们身上和床上都是你流的水。”

“我没有……啊…好满…要裂开了……嗯…forth……”

“我在，宝贝。”那人含住他的耳垂含糊地回应。

“forth……”

kit又开始恍惚地呼喊着他的名字，听起来无比的无辜，听起来对他无比的需要。 

forth抓住了kit重新精神的勃起套弄了起来，另一个forth紧掐住了他的腰，forth跟着他的节奏同时整根拨出又大力地捅入，柔软的肠肉完完全全地容纳着两根粗大的阴茎，还往外流着水。

“宝贝，你是谁的，告诉我，你是谁的？”

“forth……是forth的……”

“你是谁的？”

“我是forth的，kit是forth的……”他在快感中艰难地回应着爱人在耳边不停的问话，下意识地抬眼看着forth，那里头纯粹的爱意让forth头皮发麻。

“kit是forth的……”

forth脖颈上的青筋爆起，难以克制地快速地挺腰，另一个forth似乎也快要到顶点，两人失了节奏胡乱地冲刺着，中间的人尖叫着先释放了出来，微凉的精液喷到了forth的身上。

forth下意识地靠近了他的脸，那人在高潮的余韵中抬起头，亮晶晶的眼睛里映出了他模糊的轮廓，然后软绵绵地揽上了他的脖子。

这太他妈的错了，错得离谱。

他凑近了kit红肿的嘴边，被伸出的舌头邀着进了温热的口腔，他用力地吮着对方的舌根，就像是他们已经亲吻过无数次一样。

 

但这感觉从未有过的对。

 

另一个forth先抽了出来，喘着粗气在kit的身后套弄着，嘴边不停地说着我爱你宝贝，一边射到了kit的背上。

forth揽过kit的腰加速了抽插，在退出来前射到了他的体内，在喉间的那句可笑的我爱你吐出来前，又一次地封住了kit的嘴。

 

 

他们浑身沾满了汗又或是其他液体地倒在床上，另一个forth马上手脚并用地把kit收进了怀里，在他耳边喘着气断断续续地重复着肉麻的情话。

forth的意识渐渐地坠落，像是高潮后的脱力，像是遭到重击后的休克。他抬起沉重的眼皮艰难地看了眼被渡上一层柔光相拥的两人。

他知道，这终于到了结尾。

 

在彻底跌入无尽的黑暗漩涡前，他听到了自己的声音。

那听起来遥远得像隔了无数层梦境。

 

“forth也是kit的，永远都是。”

 


End file.
